


The Line

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was line.</p></blockquote>





	The Line

Buffy looked at the newly minted slayers, looking for a rousing speech on the line between good and evil and how they would prevail.

She thought of Angel and Spike, who still owned her heart.

She thought of Faith, who should have been her closest ally but she found it impossible to trust her.

She thought of Willow and how once she tried to use the incredible power coursing through her to end the world.

She thought of Clem and his diet of kittens even though he was a truly kind-hearted soul.

The line wasn't always easy to find.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was line.


End file.
